


S'more to Love

by SeashellDestihell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, past dean/lisa mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellDestihell/pseuds/SeashellDestihell
Summary: A small Halloween AU based on the cutest family costume I've ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title and summary. I'VE NEVER POSTED A FIC ON HERE BEFORE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS.   
> my tumblr is: oops-i-accidentally-destiel.

“Cas, buddy, please tell me you’re free tonight.” Castiel drew up short at the lack of introduction. He had barely stepped foot into his apartment before his cell phone started ringing. He tossed his keys and mail on the kitchen counter.

“Hello to you, too, Dean.”

“Yeah, sorry—hi, Cas—look I’m in a bit of a pickle so tell me you’re free tonight to go trick-or-treating and I’ll love you forever. Yes or no?” Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. It was an offhand remark, but Dean didn’t know how bad Castiel wanted to hear those words for real. He knew it was just a pipedream, though; they had been best friends for years now and Dean had never shown signs of wanting to be more than that.

“Of course, Dean.”

“Oh thank fuck. I have to go pick up Emma from daycare, but I can stop by in 30 minutes if that works for you? We won’t be out for long, I promise. Just a couple blocks and—”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “I said I was free. For as long or short a time as you need me, I’ll be there.” Castiel cringed internally in the awkward pause that followed—talk about a Freudian slip. He was just about to apologize for making things awkward when he heard Dean sigh in relief.

“Thanks, Cas. I’ll owe you forever for this. I’ll bring your costume, just put on all black for now.” Dean hung up before Castiel could ask what the costume was, but Castiel wasn’t bothered. He was a little old for costumes, but if Dean brought over something that wasn’t too ridiculous, he would wear it. Ben would probably get a kick out it anyway. He pulled a frozen dinner out of his freezer then frowned and took out a pizza instead. Dean was a good dad, but he sounded rushed and would probably relish not having to stop for dinner. Cas preset the oven and dashed off a text to Dean, and then retreated to the bedroom to get changed while the oven warmed up.

~

“Cas!” Castiel smiled as he rounded the corner and Ben slammed into his knees. “Cas! Happy Halloween! Are you gonna go trick-o-treating with us?” Ben asked excitedly, tugging on Cas’ pant leg. Castiel smiled down at Dean’s eldest son and patted down his wild hair.

“I am. And what are you dressed as?” Castiel asked, curious because Ben’s costume wasn’t visible from the way he was still pressed to Castiel.

“I’m the chocolate!” Ben proudly proclaimed stepping back. He was indeed dressed as a bar of Hershey’s chocolate, but before Castiel could ask, Ben explained, “and you’re gonna be the other cookie, Cas!”

“Hey, Ben? Can you give me a hand, buddy?” Dean called from the kitchen and Dean’s son took off running down the short hallway. At 6 years old, Ben was a constant bundle of energy. It was no wonder Dean wanted extra hands on deck to watch both kids tonight.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean looked up from Emma’s baby carrier with a smile. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat at the image they made at home in his kitchen. He leaned against the doorjamb while he and Dean took each other in.

“Heya, Cas. Ready to party?” Dean teased. He held up a bag of mixed greens and shook it with playful excitement. Castiel laughed. “Hey, growing kids need their greens.” Castiel nodded seriously to hide his smile and stepped fully into the kitchen. Emma gurgled happily from her highchair and reached her fists toward Castiel.

“You’re correct, Mr. Winchester. Now what’s this I hear about a cookie costume?” Castiel asked while shutting the oven off and getting plates down from the cabinets. Dean grabbed Cas’ salad bowl from the cupboard and shrugged.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he said seriously causing Castiel to frown.

“Dean, I’ve known you for 10 years. When have I ever made fun of you?” Dean paused and frowned like he was actually thinking about it.

“I, uh, I honestly don’t know? Huh.” He shook his head as if to clear and Castiel took the time to take the pizza out of the oven.

“Pizza!” Ben shouted and attempted to crawl from his chair onto the kitchen island. Dean snagged him easily by the collar and gave him a look that had him settling back into his chair with a dramatic huff.

“First of all: it’s not a cookie it’s a graham cracker,” Dean said mock seriously while tossing chopped tomatoes and cucumbers into the salad. Castiel cocked his head trying to understand, but it didn’t make any more sense to him.

“It’s a s’mores, Cas!” Ben informed him while bouncing in his seat. Castiel turned around and cocked one hip against the counter.

“Then Emma is the—”

“Cutest fu—” Dean cast a sidelong glance at Ben, “ _frickin’_ marshmallow you’ve ever seen.” Castiel hummed in understanding.

“We better eat quickly then, so we can get on our way.”

~

It wasn’t until they were all in the living room decked out in their costumes together that it struck Cas.

“This is a family costume,” Castiel stated obviously, looking at his and Dean’s matching foam graham cracker costumes. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at Cas in confusion.

“Well, yeah? That’s kind of the whole point.” Castiel took a calming breath. “C’mon, Cas,” Dean nudged him with the arm that wasn’t currently supporting what was, indeed, the cutest frickin’ mashmallow Cas had ever seen, “you know you’ve family to us.”

“OK,” Cas said instead of all the things that were going through his head. “Let’s go.”

~

“Well aren’t you just the cutest little family!” the elderly woman at the first house sighed before dropping what was probably more than a fair share of candy into Ben’s bag. “I had no idea you had such a cute family, Clarence.” Castiel smiled and didn’t correct her on either count.

~

“Who was supposed to be the other graham cracker?” Cas finally asked after the tenth house. The man there had thought they were a couple, too, and called his boyfriend out of the kitchen to coo at Ben and Emma.

“Lis,” Dean said with a shrug. “She caught a cold that’s been going around and didn’t want to be near Emma just in case.”

“Oh,” Castiel tried not to sound like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. He mostly succeeded. “I didn’t realize you and her were—”

“What? Oh—no. _No_. Cas, we’re not—it’s not like that. That ship has sailed.” Dean laughed a little and shifted Emma on his hip. He was fidgeting and Castiel couldn’t understand why. “I just thought,” Dean paused to glance at Ben who was a few steps ahead of them talking animatedly with a little boy in a Captain America costume and continued in a slight whisper, “I didn’t want to make Ben choose between hanging out with me or his mom every holiday. That’s not fair to the kid.” Castiel actually felt himself settle at that.

“You’re a good father, Dean Winchester.” Castiel watched Dean go red at that.

“Nah,” he brushed it off. “I’m only OK.”

“That’s not true.” Dean scoffed, but Castiel let the subject drop for the moment as they had arrived at the next house.

~

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple dressed like this.” Castiel wasn’t sure why he said it, but it was out there now.

“I’m sorry, man,” Dean sighed.

“I’m not.” Dean stopped and turned to face Castiel, eyes wide with shock. Castiel just blushed and kept walking so as not to lose Ben. There was nothing Castiel could do to take it back now, but he felt strangely lighter having it out there so he didn’t mind.

~

“Is that… would you want…” Dean broke the charged silence between them after three houses, then huffed and fell quiet. Castiel took pity on him.

“If you’re attempting to ask me on a date—”

“Yeah. That. I’m… That’s what I’m trying to do. Would you wanna...?” Dean trailed off, glancing nervously between Ben and Castiel.

“If you’re really offering—”

“I am,” Dean assured. Castiel smiled at him and he fell silent again, clearly embarrassed.

“Then yes,” Castiel said simply.

“OK.”

~

“My, y’all are sweet I’m gonna get cavities just looking at you!” the woman at the next house greeted them. She her eyes caught on Dean and Cas’ linked pinkies and she winked at them. Castiel fought very hard not to blush.

~

By silent agreement, they decided to turn around when Ben started to keep pace with them instead of running a few feet ahead. Castiel insisted on taking the dozing Emma from Dean so Dean could rest his arms. They were two blocks from Castiel’s house when Ben started to look tired.

“Hey, buddy.” Dean crouched down in the middle of the sidewalk to look Ben in the eye while he spoke to him. “How about a piggy back ride?” Ben readily agreed and climbed carefully onto Dean’s back. He was asleep by the next house. Dean shifted him around to carry him more easily, but didn’t wake him.

~

“Would you like to stay over?” Castiel offered when they arrived at his apartment, but Dean just shook his head.

“I didn’t bring any of Ben’s things and he has school in the morning. Who the hell puts Halloween on a Monday….” Dean whispered back, “but…”

“But?” Dean bit his lip and his eyes darted towards Castiel’s mouth. “Ah.” Castiel smiled and reached out to tug Dean in by his costume. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, mindful of the sleeping children between them. “Is that better?” Dean smiled wide and ducked his head. He was definitely blushing now.

“Yeah yeah, give me back my little marshmallow.” Castiel suppressed a laugh and instead walked the Winchester to their car.

“Drive safely,” he told them once Ben and Emma were both buckled into their car seats. Ben woke up briefly to say goodbye to Cas and then passed out again.

“We will. I’ll text you when we get home.” Castiel smiled at Dean knowing what he wanted without him having to ask.

“Thank you. Goodnight, Dean.”

“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable here, if you wanna do that -> oops-i-accidentally-destiel.tumblr.com/post/152585030675


End file.
